Party revelation
by Bigmac31
Summary: Daphne reveals her family secret.


**Chapter Two:**

A month has now gone by since my first day at Pacific Bay high school. I feel as though I've gotten comfortable here though I'm still learning the ropes in some ways. It's certainly different here then up in Canada but that's okay. Nothing wrong with experiencing something new for a while. Maybe I'll like it enough down here to stay once high school is done which for me is at the end of the year given that I'm a senior. But that is then and this is now. So far I've made a few friends and even joined the wrestling team but I'll talk about that in a little while. For now back the the friends thing or at least one friend in particular. Her name is Daphne. She is a 16 year old sophomore and incredibly gorgeous. She is petite standing just a hair over 5 feet with long brunette hair, hazel/brown beautiful eyes, pale porcelain skin and a warm sweet smile. She could quite possibly be my first crush. We've hung out a lot the past month since I arrive. She was the first student I met here at school and we bonded virtually instantly. She's so much fun to be with as truly a treasure.

It was a friday morning and the weekend was only a few hours away on the other side of the school day. Just needed to survive my classes and I was home free. I was at my locker snagging my books when I heard the familiar voice. "Hey Christian! How's it going?" Daphne asked as we exchanged a big hug. Rumour around school was that we were going out but that wasn't true. We were just friends. Yes I was crushing on her and I sometimes felt a hint that she was crushing on me too but I was too afraid to ask for fear of embarrassment. I was just going to play it by year and see how things went. "I'm great! How are you?" I replied. "I'm awesome. I can't wait for this weekend." Daphne replied. "And why is that?" I asked curiously. "Cause their is a party tonight and being class president I was invited." she replied. "Hey how would you like to come with me?" Daphne asked. I was kind of taken back by the question which meant I hesitated in my answer. "Um... sure. I guess. I'm not much of a partier but I guess it will be okay. When shall I pick you up?" I asked. "Pick me up at 7pm and I'll direct you to where it is." Daphne replied. Just then the bell rang. "Well got to head off to class but I'll see you later okay?" She said as she began walking away. "Okay. Cya!" I replied.

After a long school day it was finally the last class. All I could think about was going to this party with Daphne later that night. I was nervous but excited at the same time. "Maybe tonight I should tell her how I feel about her." I thought to myself. I wondered if she had any idea that I was into her. Just everything about her made me weak in the knees made my heart race for what seemed like a million miles an hour. She was just so incredibly gorgeous and just so much fun to be with. I dreamed about her all the time. Finally the last bell of the day rang and I was off to my locker.

"Hey there!" Daphne said with a smile as I approached my locker which was only a few doors down from hers. "Hey Daph! Are we still going to that party tonight?" I asked. "You bet! Are you still picking me up?" she replied. "That's the plan." I replied. "Okay. See you at 7pm." she replied. We exchanged a warm hug and parted ways.

Once I was home I couldn't decide what to wear. "What do I wear to something like this?" I thought to myself. I decided to go with jeans along with a dress shirt and sport jacket. "Somewhat dressy, somewhat casual. A bit of both." I thought to myself. I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, fixed my hair and finally grabbed my car keys before heading out the door. I was nervous on my way over to Daphne's house. I had never met her parents so I wondered if either would answer. I wondered how beautiful Daphne would look. I couldn't wait to see her.

I arrived at her house and pulled into the driveway. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her dad answered the door. "Uh Oh!" I thought to myself. "Good evening sir." I said nervously. "Hey you must be Christian!" Mr. Powell replied. "Common in. Daphne has told us a lot about you.'' he said. "Oh really?" I replied. "Yeah! But just one question. ... You're not going to try to have sex with my daughter tonight are you?" Mr. Powell asked sternly. Now I was really scared. "Dad stop interrogating my friend!" I heard Daphne say. I turned to see her coming down the stairs. My heart just about jumped out of my chest. She was wearing a flowered minidress with a low rise back and high heels. She had incredible sexy legs. Her hair was down beautifully framing her gorgeous face. I struggled to find my voice. "Sweetheart you're not leaving the house looking like that!" her dad protested. "What's wrong with this? Christian likes it, right?" she said looking up at me. "I think you look stunning and beautiful." I replied finally finding my voice. "Nothings going to happen daddy. I promise. Christian cares for me and respects me. I trust him and believe he would never try to do anything I wouldn't want." Daphne replied to her dad. "I promise to take good care of her sir." I said to Mr. Powell extending my hand to shake his. He shook my had with a really strong grip. "You better!" he replied. Daphne grabbed her flats in case her feet got sore in her high heels. She hugged her dad goodnight and we headed out the door.

We soon arrived at the party and headed into the house where it was taking place. R&B/hip-hop music was playing and Daphne was beginning to feel the beat. "I love this song!" she said as she grabbed my hand to lead me to the dance area. I wasn't really a dancer so I didn't know what to do. "C'mom silly. Dance!" she insisted. "Just feel the beat and go with the flow." she added. She grabbed my hands and put them on her hips and she put her arms around my neck. She began to move and I tried my best to follow her lead. She giggled at me. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing. You just dance really cute in a bit of an un-coordinated kind of way." she said. The song then became a slow song. She turned and put her back to me and snuggled in putting my arms around her. The smell of her hair was amazing. We swayed to the slow song and enjoyed the moment. "This is nice." Daphne said. "Yes... it is." I replied with a smile.

We decided to break from dancing for a bit. We made a point not to have any alcohol so we each grabbed a pepsi instead. "I have a secret I'd like to share with you." Daphne said nervously. "Um... Okay. Let's go out to the terrace. It's a little more quiet out there." I replied. This time I took her hand and led her outside. "So what's up?" I asked. Daphne took a sip of her drink as she collected herself. After a few moments she responded. "I really like you!" she said. "I really like you a lot. But the bigger secret is how I know you like me too." she added nervously shaking. Now I was a bit confused. "I have a superpower. I can read people's minds." she told me. "Well you can explain that in a minute. We have all night and hopefully the rest of our lives for you to explain and for me to understand. But you're right. I do really like you a lot as well. I've liked you since the first day I met you you." I replied. Daphne just smiled and blushed. "But if I may there is one thing I've wanted to do pretty well since the first time I laid eyes on you.'' I said. Daphne just looked at me wide eyed. I gently put my hand under her chin and tilted up her head and kissed her softly on the lips. Daphne responded in kissing me in return. She then put her arms around me and hugged me tight putting her head on my chest. "That was nice!" she said softy. "Yes it was." I said with a smile. "So tell me about this superpower." I inquired.

Daphne filled me in on her superpower as we spent most of the evening outside the party. We then left and I took Daphne home. I walked her to her door and we shared another kiss. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked. "Definitely!" I replied. "Okay well call me tomorrow and we'll meet up." she suggested. "Alright I will. ... Goodnight beautiful!" I replied. "Goodnight handsome." she replied before heading inside. I got in my car and headed home. "That was one amazing night!" I thought to myself.


End file.
